Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Sethica
Summary: Co written with Callisto Firestarter - [YxS] Seto Kaiba doesn't believe in myths. One night, lit by a full moon, he wanders into a forest and is suddenly attacked by something. Full Summary inside


**Full Summary**: Seto Kaiba doesn't believe in myths. One night, lit by a full moon, he wanders into a forest and is suddenly attacked by something. The only thing he remembers are golden eyes. What happens when a boy names Yugi suddenly catches his attention?   
  
**Pairing**: Yuugi x Seto  
  
**  
Can't Fight The Moonlight** by Callisto Firestarter and Yami Seth  
  
- Prologue -  
  
  
Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation cursed as he violently swiped another branch out of his way. Why oh why did he of all night enter the forest on a full moon? Well for one thing he wasn't a superstitious man, a second he never believed in werewolves. Another branch whapped him in the face. He stumbled back, caught off guard. Cursing again, he moved the branch out of his way before continuing on his path. He didn't know what drove him to continue walking, and not go back to his mansion. It was a humid night, and his clothes were starting to stick to his over heating body.   
  
As the tall brunette disappeared in to the bushed once more, he didn't notice the shadowy figure that followed him. Its golden eyes gleamed in the pale moon rays as he sniffed the air several times where the CEO had stood a minute a go. He smirked, fangs gleaming in the moonlight, before following the agitated brunette. The said human stiffened, and whirled around. Only to find nothing there.   
  
Seto shook his head, scolding himself for being paranoid, before he started up again. He whirled around again, however, when he heard a twig snap and caught the side of the golden eye before it disappeared. Fear gripped his body, yet his brain was telling him different possibilities of it. He shook his head sharply, trying to get rid of the apprehension.   
  
_He silently moved closer to the human, he took deep silent breath taking in the exotic smell the male before him gave off. It aroused him. _  
  
Seto heard a bush rustle not far from him, panic flashed in his azure eyes as he slowly started to back away. The brunette didn't have time to dodge when something came at him, pinning him between the bark of one of the trees and a warm body. He stiffened, eyes flashing as he stared into golden specks. He heard a growl, and a nose nuzzled under his chin. Seto struggled, trying to get out of the creatures grasp, panicked breath escaping his full lips.   
  
_He grinned to himself knowing perfectly the human had no change against his strength, his lips trailed down the pale slender neck. He licked at the flesh where the shoulders and neck met._

Seto closed his eyes trying to ignore the soft lips and hot wet tongue against his skin. The lips became urgent, and the brunette grunted when he was suddenly thrown to the ground, a hot body upon him. He struggled when his clothes began to rip, swearing weakly. Hands began to roam on his body, and Seto tried to push the body off of him.   
  
_He growled as the body beneath him struggled, he pinned the large and slender body beneath his own. Sharp nails ranked over Kaiba's chest tearing the fine silk shirt to pieces. The cold air met his skin and his nipples went erect by the air cool touch. Golden eyes drank in the sight beneath him before he leaned forward licking one of the sensitive nipples with his hot and rough tongue._

Seto gasped and arched, wincing as nails dug into his hips as the hot mouth landed on his chest. His eyes widened as his brain told him what was happening, and he managed to get the other off of him and scramble up. He suddenly felt chilly as the golden eyes bore into him.   
  
Before he could move those golden eyes and the body that came with them had him once again on the forest floor. Soft warm lips descended roughly on his own while hands roamed to his pant's waistband. He cried out, biting hard on the tongue that had wiggled its way into his mouth. Blood spilled, running from both of their lips. But the one above him didn't pull away, rather enjoying the blood. Seto struggled harder, stiffening as hands got into his pants.   
_  
He smirked against his ' victim's ' blood stained lips as he stroked the swiftly hardening member. He retreated his tongue to lap of the blood from the human swollen lips.   
  
_Kaibamoaned, body lost to the creature's touches even though his brain screamed at him to do something to stop this. Do anything. He arched, hissing as he pressed himself against the other.   
  
_He smiled at the other's reaction, he ranked his sharp claws softly over the hardened member and took full pleasure in the soft moans and shudders the human made. He smirked against the human's lips, before simply tearing off the other's pants and pulling back to gaze at the aroused body before him. He licked his lips, golden eyes gleaming. Trailing his hands down Seto's legs, he forced them to part_.   
  
Seto tensed at the movement, eyed widened in realization. He tried to struggle but strong hands kept him down, sharp nails digging painfully in to his exposed skin.   
  
_Golden eyes slightly darkened at the squirming body beneath him; in a swift movement he forcefully entered the brunette's body. The human cried out in pain, body instinctively clenching around the intruder. The golden-eyed one groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he pulled out of the human and thrust back in harshly_.   
  
Seto bit the inside of his cheek to stop from crying out, he clenched his eyes shut not wanting to show his rapist his tears nor letting him know he enjoyed it. A soft whimper tore itself from his throat, and Kaiba felt the others breathe on the skin of his shoulder. His head lolled to the side. The one above him grabbed his legs, forcing them even wider.   
  
_The other started to thrust harder and faster, Kaiba wrapped his legs tighter around the other and started to move in the rhythm as pleasure clouded his judgment and reason._   
  
His hands went up to cover his mouth as he screamed, the attempt to stifle it failing terribly as he oragasmed. His body spasmed, seed spilling between the both of them.   
  
_The golden-eyed one stiffened, groaning as he followed suit. As the golden-eyed one came he bit down hard on Seto's collarbone drawing blood. He ignored Seto gasp as he bit him, nor did he care as he lapped up the blood. The human was his now.   
_  
Kaiba shuddered with the after effects, and the tongue lapping at the wound. The last thing he saw was the golden eyes and the full moon, before he was knocked out with a swift knock to the head.


End file.
